Néah, Mana, le Comte et moi
by Stiiing
Summary: La rencontre du mystérieux personnage principale avec Néah...


Il était tard lorsque le Prince nous demanda de nous rassembler, je venais à peine de finir de manger mais j'avais cette étrange sensation depuis quelques temps, cette sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose et qu'il fallait absolument la retrouver. Lorsque je suis arrivée, il n'y avait que le Prince, il avait l'air heureux, non pas comme son habituelle bonne humeur et cela ne m'a pas perturbé au premier abord. Il ne se passa que très peu de temps avant que notre famille ne sois rassemblée au même point, les 13 puissants Noés autour d'une table, cela ne se produisait généralement que lors de l'anniversaire du Prince ou lorsqu'un point important de notre projet devait être abordé avec tout le monde.

Le Prince nous annonça alors la raison de ce regroupement, mais ce dont personne ne se doutais, c'est que le Prince nous présenta un humain bien étrange, un visage plutôt beau sur lequel se dessinais un regard bien prétentieux, un sourire moqueur. Au moment où je l'ai aperçu, je me suis dit qu'il était bien trop sûr de lui de regarder des Noés avec un air aussi désinvolte mais c'est alors que j'ai vu le visage de Wisely devenir blanc et son corps tremblant, je compris que cet humain était la cause de notre réunion et qu'il n'était pas normal pour que Wisely réagisse comme cela et que le Prince nous réunisse.

Le Prince se leva et dit :

« Bonsoir mes amis, je vous présente le quatorzième Noé : **N****éah.**Soyez gentils avec ce nouveau membre de notre famille ! »

Le Prince venais de surprendre tout le monde et moi la première, un quatorzième Noé ?! Néah ?! Je comprend pourquoi Wisely a été surpris, personne ne savais qu'il existait un quatorzième Noé... Mais si Wisely l'ignorais aussi, cela voudrait dire que Néah est le premier quatorzième Noé ! Tout en pensant à ce que l'apparition d'un quatorzième Noé signifiait, je me suis mise à le regarder sous un autre angle, il fait partie de notre clan maintenant après tout...

Après que tout le monde se soit remis de cette nouvelle, Wisely s'est mis à regardé le Prince d'une façon bien à lui, cette façon de regarder signifiait qu'il communiquait télépathiquement avec le Prince Millénaire et peut importe ce qu'ils se racontaient, ça ne m'aurais pas réjouie de le savoir. C'est à ce moment là que Désires lança : « Toi, un Noé ? Tu n'en as ni l'apparence, ni les manières... Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une farce que notre Prince... _* mouvement de la main *_ nous offre pour nous divertir ! _* silence *_ Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi mon Désir ne fonctionne pas ?! »

Néah : « Tu l'as remarqué ? _* sourire moqueur *_ Ton pouvoir ne peut blesser un autre Noé ! Si tu tiens tant à m'affronter, tu devrais peut être demander l'autorisation au Comte Millénaire, tu ne penses pas ? »

C'est alors que Désires compris que le Prince n'était pas content de son attitude et qu'il ferait mieux de faire profil bas, mais c'était trop tard... Le Prince lui attrapa les oreilles et le mis au coin après lui avoir collé une fessé dont je suis sûre qu'il se souviens encore même après s'être réincarné ! Même dans tout ce raffut, j'avais remarqué... Remarqué que Néah ne se souciait pas vraiment de nous, qu'il était ailleurs, il pensait à autre chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un... Après que le Prince nous ai présenté Néah et que Désires se soit fais remballer par Néah ( et après s'être pris une bonne correction par le Prince ), les autres Noés sont retournés à leurs occupations en laissant, comme d'habitude, le plan de Destruction du Monde au Prince Millénaire qui s'amusait à le mettre en œuvre avec une minutie et un plaisir qui me laissait toujours un peu perplexe.

Le Prince partit en dernier avec Wisely, me laissant seule avec Néah. J'étais mal à l'aise devant lui, je l'avais sous estimé au premier abord et pour me faire une véritable idée de qui il était vraiment, je me demandais comment je devais m'y prendre et c'est à ce moment que Néah s'approcha de moi, me tendit la main et dit avec le sourire : « Je m'appelle Néah D. Campbell, heureux de faire ta connaissance ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! ». Il dit cela avec un air si décontracté, si naturel, si humain que je n'ai pas su lui répondre, mais une chose m'a parût claire à ce moment là, je me suis dit qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil et doux...

1° Nuit – La rencontre avec Néah.


End file.
